Episode 7913 (18th August 2017)
Plot Priya wakes up in Pete's arms in the honeymoon suite. Cain and Harriet try to sneak out of Wishing Well Cottage unnoticed but are caught by Zak, Sam and Belle. Kerry trains Dan. Rhona and Vanessa discuss Martha's visit. Vanessa believes Rhona should leave Pierce to rot in jail. Pete and Priya panic when there's a knock at the hotel room door. Whilst Priya hides, Pete opens the door to a Staff Member, who works out Pete has spent the night with someone after Priya yelps after stubbing her toe. Rhona downs a glass of wine and tells Vanessa that she's considering joining a dating site. Over an awkward breakfast, Sam suggests to unenthusiastic Cain that they should double date and makes jokes about the church that Cain doesn't find in the least bit funny. Leyla visits the hotel to pick up a few things and is surprised to learn that Pete used the honeymoon suite last night. Pete feels awful for what he's done, especially after what happened on his wedding day to Debbie. Priya and half-naked Pete go to kiss just as Leyla walks into the room. Priya plays the concerned friend, acting like she has only just arrived and is there to give Pete a piece of her mind. Leyla thanks Priya. Priya and Pete panic when they realises there's a box of condoms laying on the floor although Priya manages to kick them under the bed without Leyla noticing. In The Woolpack, Vanessa if forced to leave drunk Rhona as she has to pick up Johnny. Priya reveals to David and Tracy that she's left Leyla and Pete alone in the honeymoon suite. Nicola trains Jimmy and tries to drum up donations. Kerry has managed to raise more as she's giving away a free head massage with every donation. Competitive Nicola and Kerry are determined to beat each other so Bob takes charge and decides the challenge will take place tomorrow. Leyla is devastated that Pete has called an end to their relationship. Drunken Rhona makes a pass at Cain. When Cain walks off Rhona goes after him and ends up falling into some glass. David, Tracy, Priya and Jacob try to comfort distraught Leyla, who is blaming herself. Priya suggests Leyla fights for Pete but Leyla believes she has lost him. Harriet takes Rhona back to Smithy Cottage where Rhona apologises. Harriet reminds Rhona that she's there to listen if she wants to talk. Rhona explains she can't get the rape out of her head and feels lonely. Rhona admits she's not okay so Harriet comforts her. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Staff Member - Joe Evans Locations *Unknown hotel - Honeymoon suite and reception *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Robblesfield Way *Sharma & Sharma - Yard *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,440,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes